1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and method for repairing the same, in which a defective gate driving integrated circuit is easily repaired without damage to a liquid crystal panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an information-oriented society has been developed, display devices have various shapes. In order to satisfy the above requirement, various flat panel display devices, including a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc., have been researched, and some flat panel display devices have been used already as display devices in several apparatuses.
Among the above flat panel display devices, the LCD, which has advantages, such as an excellent image quality, a light weight, a thin profile, and a low power consumption, is being most widely used as a mobile image display device in place of a cathode ray tube (CRT). Further, in addition to the purpose of the mobile image display device, such as a monitor of a notebook computer, the LCD is variously developed and used as a television receiving a broadcast signal and displaying an image or a monitor of a computer.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a liquid crystal display of the related art.
With reference to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel, in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix, and driving integrated circuits 50 to drive the liquid crystal cells. The liquid crystal panel is produced by bonding a first substrate 10, on which a thin film transistor array is formed, and a second substrate, on which a color filter array is formed, through a cell process such that a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the first substrate 10 and the second substrate.
The first substrate 10 is a thin film transistor substrate, and includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines intersecting with the plurality of gate lines such that a gate insulating film is formed between the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines to define pixel regions, thin film transistors respectively formed at the intersections between the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes respectively formed at the pixel regions and connected to the thin film transistors.
The second substrate is a color filter substrate, and includes a black matrix layer to shield other regions except for the pixel regions from light, R, G, and B color filter layers to express colors, and common electrodes on the color filter layers.
The thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate are bonded to each other such that the liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two substrates.
The driving integrated circuits include a plurality of data driving integrated circuits to provide an pixel voltage signal to the data lines of the liquid crystal-panel, and a plurality of gate driving integrated circuits to provide a gate pulse to the gate lines of the liquid crystal panel.
Gate pads connected to the gate lines and data pads connected to the data lines are respectively connected to the gate driving integrated circuits and the data driving integrated circuit through an anisotropic conductive film (hereinafter, referred to as an ACF) 24. That is, the ACF 24 includes a thermosetting resin 24b and conductive balls 24a, and the ACF 24 electrically connects the gate pads and the data pads to the gate driving integrated circuits and the data driving integrated circuits respectively by thermocompression.
In case that the driving integrated circuits are bonded to the pads of the liquid crystal panel by the ACF 24, when the driving integrated circuit have a defect, the whole liquid crystal panel must be thrown away, thus causing the reduction of a yield and the increase of a manufacturing cost. Further, when the ACF 24 is cured once through heat, the ACF 24 becomes hard and is not easily detached from the pads and the driving integrated circuits, and may cause damage to the gate pads even if the ACF 24 is detached from the pads and the driving integrated circuits using heat and physical force. Moreover, the residual ACF 24 must be removed using chemical products even if a process for repairing the defective driving integrated circuit is carried out, and thus the process is complicated.